


Unlikely

by robertstanion



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Baby, Emma's Parents Are Not Good People, F/M, Guatamala, Jane Dies, Paul Does Not Like Musicals, Paul and Emma survive, Swearing, The Apotheosis - Freeform, Wedding, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Paul Matthews did not want to go to watch Brigadoon, yet he was being forced to. However, a certain Emma Perkins may make things a lot better for him. Or: Paul meets Emma on the night of Brigadoon and they end up spending the rest of their lives together
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Unlikely

**Author's Note:**

> This was much longer than I expected, and it's been so lOng since I've written Paulkins properly, and I enjoyed it. So I hope you enjoy this!!  
> -  
> Mentions of: Emma Getting Kicked Out of Home!!

Unlikely

Paul Matthews did not want to be on this school bus. Being on a bus full of rowdy teenagers on his way over to Hatchetfield High. Sycamore didn’t have a theatre department, so they bust the entire year group’s ass over to watch the production of _Brigadoon._ Paul had a feeling he wasn’t going to enjoy the experience. But he had to go, for extra credit, so he was sat at the back of the bus with Bill. Ted was off flirting with Charlotte on the other side of them, but Charlotte had a boyfriend, Sam. Sam was in the production of Brigadoon, so she was looking forward to it. Paul was not. He sighed and leaned against the window. “I already hate this.” He mumbled, looking to Bill. Bill nodded.

“Me too, Paul. I don’t get why we have to watch HH’s production of Brigadoon. Brigadoon is a very pathetic musical. Why couldn’t they do…Chicago?”

“Chicago? Isn’t that about the people who murder people and they sing songs about it?” He said and felt Bill’s displeased glare. Paul shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve never seen it.”

“Well, it’s better than Chicago.”

“I’m pretty sure anything will be better than Brigadoon.” Paul smiled as the bus came to a halt, forcing Ted forward. He fell forward and into the seat of another girl he’d been flirting with. He collected himself, but Bill and Paul were already laughing. Charlotte regrouped with the two boys off the bus. “Let’s go take our places.” He said, the other two nodding in agreement. The trio abandoned Ted to continue to be terrorised by the girl as they walked into the hall.

The main difference about the place was the colour scheme. The floor was red and white tiles, and it was clear that Hatchetfield had spent more money on this high school than Sycamore. Aside from the size comparison, everything was made of a nicer material, including the seats in the hall. Charlotte fanned herself from beside the two and smiled. “I may just transfer her for the sake of these seats.” She said and the other two smiled. “Oh! And Paul? Sam tells me to tell you that the Bonnie Jean may catch your eye.”

“Who’s…Bonnie Jean?” Paul asked and looked to her. Charlotte only winked as Ted came in, taking his seat. “So, you didn’t die.”

“Shut the fuck up, Paul.” Ted mumbled and combed his hair back into place with his hands. He slumped down in the seat between Bill and Charlotte and focused on the stage as the curtain went up.

Paul’s eyes were immediately drawn to the main lead. She was beautiful. How her brown hair shaped her face perfectly, and her brown eyes were glowing in the dim light. Small, yes, but perfect. Paul zoned out and felt his heart pounding. He’d never really had a crush, but he could say that he knew his type. He’d known about celebrity crushes and which ones he was attracted to and such, but he’d never found a girl to fit his expectations. But there she was, under the lights, singing her heart out. During intermission, he nudged Charlotte while Bill went to the bathroom. “Uh…what’s…her name?” He asked, swallowing. Charlotte smiled politely.

“That’s Emma Perkins, Paul.” Charlotte grinned. “Isn’t she just wonderful?”

“She sure is somethin’….” Paul said, which raised suspicion amongst Ted.

“Does Paul Matthews finally have eyes for a girl?” He piped in, causing Paul to blush slightly.

“Oh, leave him alone, Ted!” Charlotte scoffed and rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms.

“No, no, no. He’s got a crush on _Emma Perkins!_ Charlotte, this is golden!” He laughed obnoxiously which caused Paul to be even more uncomfortable. He hated being the centre of attention for one thing, but for Ted to mock him based on who he thought was attractive was even worse. He shied into his seat and waited for Bill to return, which didn’t take too long. Bill looked at Paul and then back to Ted, who winked at Paul.

“Leave him alone, Ted. You’re disgusting.” He said and rolled his eyes as he sat back down beside Paul. “You okay, buddy?”

“Ted’s an asshole.” Paul mumbled. Bill nodded in agreement.

“Isn’t he?” He said until the lights went back down.

At the end, they went out to go and congratulate the cast. Ted seemed very eager to go and get to speak to Emma, maybe on behalf of Paul, maybe not. Paul was standing around by the school bus, waiting for the rest of the school year to return. He heard running footsteps approach him, and he thought it was Bill, until he noticed the smaller figure appear in the light of the bus. They took several breaths until they looked up and held out a hand to him. It was Emma, and she was here. “Emma Perkins.” She said. Paul didn’t really know what to do, but she took his hand anyway and shook it. “Sam, you know Sam, right? Charlotte’s boyfriend. Sam said you’d be interesting to speak to. You _are_ Paul, right?” Paul nodded, gobsmacked. She smiled. “Okay! So uh, here’s the house phone number and hopefully I’ll be able to speak to you soon!” She said before she slid a piece of paper into his hand, turned and ran back to her school. Paul blinked as she looked at the piece of paper she’d offered him. Her handwriting was petite, which fit her personality. He smiled as his heart fluttered, climbing back on to the bus to reclaim his seat.

* * *

They talked on the phone a _lot_. She was really funny, he found. She was sarcastic, but witty. She said she wanted to grow a pot farm when she was older. She said she wanted to do so much, get a good job, get the fuck out of Hatchetfield. That’s what she wanted to do. Paul was pretty much the opposite. He wanted to stick to a legal job, preferably one in IT, and stay in Hatchetfield, but who knows? Things may change, and he may find himself travelling across the world _with_ Emma. He was excited for the future, and he could tell Emma was too. They talked on the phone for an hour or so every night for weeks on end until he finally got to see her again.

He’d told her his address very early on. She said her family life was very rough and she may need somewhere to go. She mumbled it over the phone, and he was surprised he heard it, so he casually dropped his address into the conversation. He didn’t know how he managed to be casual while talking to her, but he had been, and that was what had mattered.

What mattered now was the fact Emma was on his couch when he got back from school after walking home with Bill and Charlotte. His mother was trying to talk to her, but Emma was quiet. He furrowed his eyebrows as he stepped inside. “Emma?” He asked. “What are you doing here?” She looked up. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her eyes weren’t glowing anymore. They were dull, almost watery.

“Paul! Goodness, you’re home!” His mother rushed forward and kissed her son’s head, taking his bag from him. “This is Emma. She says she knows you?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, uh, mom? That’s…that’s Emma…Perkins.” He said and looked down. He had mentioned Emma to his mother, and his father quickly figured out she was the girl he had a crush on. It clicked in his mother’s head and she nodded.

“She showed up around half an hour ago. She wanted to speak to you, so I let her in. It looked like it was going to rain but thank gosh it didn’t. I’d hate for your father to drive home in that kind of weather.”

“Mom, I’ve got this.” Paul sighed and walked forward to the living room, looking at her. “You wanna come up to my room?” He asked gently. Emma nodded and stood up, grabbing her bag. He found it very unusual as to why she had a bag, but he didn’t question it to her face. He walked up the stairs, knowing she was close behind, and he led her to his room. She dumped her bag on the floor and took a breath.

“Your room is huge, Matthews.” She spoke up at last, hesitantly sitting herself down on his bed. He nodded and sat beside her.

“It’s not too big.”

“It’s bigger than mine ever will be…” She mumbled, and Paul looked at her, but she only looked down. She took another breath, and there was a semi-awkward silence in the air, before she spoke back up. “Can we watch a movie?” She asked, suddenly turning her head to look at him. Paul smiled and nodded as he stood up, walking over to his shelves.

“Sure! Which do you wanna watch? I’ve got-“

“Paul, I don’t care.” She said. She watched Paul shrug before he settled on a disc, putting it in his TV and hitting play. He sat back down on his bed, eyes on the movie.

It was one of Paul’s favourites, some shitty horror film badly made done, but it gave him the analysis he liked. It was in black and white as well, which fascinated him. He liked older pieces of media which dated back to before he was born. That’s what intrigued him, but what was intriguing him now was why Emma kept staring at him. He knew she was doing it because he could feel her eyes on him for extended periods of time for a while. He tried to play it off, but it eventually got too much. He caught her in the act, and she stared at him like a deer in headlights. He turned to face her, pausing the TV, as he looked at her. “Why _are_ you at my house, Emma? You didn’t mention it to my mom or to me.” He said. The topic caused Emma to drop her eyes to the ground, but Paul wasn’t convinced it was nothing. “Look, it can’t be nothing because you keep staring at me instead of the movie. So, what’s up?” He asked. He watched her swallow and her shoulder rose before she spoke again.

“I got into a fight with my parents again…” She started off sadly.

“Again? Em, that’s like the fifth time in three days.”

“I can’t help it. They just hate me for existing. This time, they called me a mistake and…they wished I was never born. They used to tell me that when I was a baby and it no longer affects me like it should and I’ve just sorta grown numb to it. It doesn’t hurt anymore, because the truth doesn’t…but this time Jane didn’t bother standing up for me.”

“Jane? Your sister?”

“Yeah, my sister. She didn’t bother trying to stand up for me, instead siding with my parents. So, I told them how much I hate them and how much I wish I wasn’t living with them.” She made a motion that was like she was wiping tears, but he didn’t notice any tears visibly streaming. “They banned my phone privileges. They told me, ‘Emma, if you’re obsessed with that boy, you can leave our house and go live with him. He may as well be your boyfriend. You are 16. Grow up, you fucking slut.’” Emma laughed then before she looked back up to Paul. “So, I packed my things and left. I told them on my way out ‘if you won’t let me speak to Paul over the phone, then I’ll go speak to him myself.’ I didn’t realise Sycamore got let out later than HH, so when I came here, it was just your mom home. She noticed my state, I think she just thought I was here for a sleepover but-“

“You got kicked out.” Paul said gently and Emma nodded.

“And I have nowhere to go and I was hoping that…I could stay with you?” She looked up; her eyes now filled with hope. “It-it’s okay if you can’t let me stay but I’ll find a place I was just hoping-“

She was cut off by Paul’s arms wrapping around her tightly. “Emma, my mom will understand. So will my dad. You can stay with us. You’re safe here, away from your parents. Away from Jane who didn’t appear to turn out as nice as we thought she was. But you may have to share a room with me.”

“I guess I can deal with you for a little while longer until I can move to Guatamala.”

“You’re really determined to move away, huh?” He asked and looked down at his smaller friend, who had a sad smile on her face.

“Most definitely.” She said and pulled away from the hug. She tucked her hair behind her ear. “Hey, uh, Paul? Thank you, for letting me stay. If it were anyone else, I’d be toast.”

Paul smiled then. “It’s not a problem.” He said and looked at her. “And hey, Emma? We’ve got your favourite for dinner anyway if you’d like it.”

Emma nodded and looked up to him. “I would like that a lot.”

* * *

Paul took it upon himself to take care of her the best he could. He knew it was hard, being kicked out of a house and moving into a semi-familiar environment. Emma hadn’t ever really had to see his family as _family_ before, so she had to adjust. However, she did it relatively quick. He began to see her grow more confident as they progressed throughout high school. He watched her become a happier person. He watched her interact more with her interests, how their shared room, on her side, was filled with bizarre looking plants she managed to score at the local store. He watched her grow into herself. She didn’t have to hide anymore, and he loved it.

He loved _her._

Gosh, if only he could tell her. She went to sleep, and he stayed up to study more, but he never really did. He’d sit at his desk in his pyjamas, but he’d rest his head in his arms, which were crossed on the desk, and he’d look at her. He’d watch her small chest rise and fall with every cautious breath. She always looked so frail. She chose to have the bed by the window, which he didn’t mind. They split Paul’s old bedroom down the middle. The left half was Emma’s, and the right was Paul’s. Paul’s side was painted a navy blue and was covered in posters and action figurines, all the geeky things he enjoyed Emma’s side was a pale green, which she’d painted to fade from navy, so it didn’t look blocky. The windowsill was covered in plants and ecosystems she’d picked up from the river. He could tell when she was having a bad day, and he’d be able to assist her, but sometimes she’d want to be left alone. Paul respected that.

But even then, sometimes, when she’d had a bad day, he wished he could hold her tight in his arms, pull her to his chest and reassure her, planting kisses on her hair, whispering “it’ll be okay”s and he hoped it would do something. It may not solve the problem, but he hoped it would make her better. But Emma was stubborn. It took a lot to make her feel better when she was having a bad day. Paul often feared he wouldn’t be enough. He wanted to be enough for her, so he found himself changing ever so slightly. He started trying harder to workout, maybe to make himself appealing to her, he switched his glasses for contacts, he changed from hoodies to plain shirts. He wanted her to notice him.

He didn’t realise it at first, that he was head over heels for her. He acknowledged he had a crush on her, but he never realised how deeply he wanted to be with her. Not until prom came around. It was at the end of senior year, and he was worried he wouldn’t be able to make his move soon enough. He’d never enjoyed the idea of prom; of being trapped in a small room full of sweaty teenagers who snook in alcohol, who were more than likely going to be irresponsible afterwards, but Emma was excited to go. She’d gotten her ticket and so had Paul. The thing was, Sycamore and Hatchetfield High were hosting a joint prom this year, meaning any student could go. It would be taking place at Hatchetfield High as it was bigger, but there was no excuse. Emma had gotten her dress, and Paul had gotten his suit ready. It was days before prom and neither had been asked out. Emma came home one day and flopped on to her bed, catching Paul’s eye. “Emma? Are you alright?”

“I’m gonna give my prom ticket to some poor soul who can’t afford one.”

“What?” He said and sat on the edge of his own, looking at her. “Why?”

“Because _nobody_ wants to ask out the notorious Emma Perkins to prom. If they’re seen with the fuck-up, then _they’ll_ be a fuck-up too! I’m not gonna go, Paul.” She sighed. Paul bit his cheek. He hadn’t been asked out either, and he was thinking of going alone, but Emma just wanted to be treated like every other teenager in that place.

“You are gonna go.”

“No, I’m not. Everyone already has a date, and I have no friends to go with. I mean, you can go and hang with Ted, Bill and Charlotte, but I’ve got nobody.”

“You’ve got me,” Paul tried, but she shook her head.

“I’ve just said, you’ll want to hang around with Ted, Bill and Charlotte. I can’t drag you down for that.”

Paul took a minute before he stood up and moved to sit on her bed. “Why don’t you go with me?” He suggested, and she turned her head to look at him.

“What do you mean?” She asked, scanning his face to see if he was being honest with her. She watched him smile.

“Why not go to prom with me? I can be your prom date.”

“Me? Going to prom with _you_?” She laughed then. “Goodness, Paul, you flatter me. But you go have fun. I don’t wanna fuck up your life too.”

“I’m being serious!” He said and looked at her. He swallowed. “Okay, you’re my best friend, and you’ve been looking forward to this for weeks. I don’t care how I’m seen around town; I won’t regret taking you to prom. And we’re gonna have a damn good time.” Only then did it seem to settle in Emma’s mind that he was being serious. She jumped up and flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“Paul Matthews, you’re the best.”

“I try to be.” He said and hugged her back.

Those few days later, they arrived at prom. Emma looked gorgeous in her dress. Paul was speechless when he first saw her. Now, he took her hand and guided her inside. He waved to Bill, Ted and Charlotte who were all sat at one table. Bill was with his new girlfriend, Charlotte was with Sam, and Ted was alone, flirting with some girl who’d taken a seat. “You wanna go talk to them?” Paul asked and Emma nodded, grinning.

“I gotta have _some_ place to put my purse down, do you expect me to carry it around with me all night? What am I? A peasant?!” She teased and pulled him over to the table. She took her seat, and Paul sat beside her. Ted raised an eyebrow.

“So, this is the infamous Emma Perkins?”

“That would be her.” Paul said and took his blazer off.

“The same one you share a room with?” Ted spoke up next, drawing attention to the pair. Paul rolled his eyes.

“It’s not like that. We have a two-bedroom house. She got kicked out of her house, she has her own side of the room, she has her own bed. It’s not weird.” Paul defended.

“Whatever. I’m gonna go pick up a chick.” Ted said and stood up, clicking his tongue. Emma rolled her eyes and leaned against Paul.

It was a little while before Paul and Emma actually got up to dance, and when they did, it was a song Emma particularly liked. She grabbed Paul’s arm and pulled him on to the floor. Then and only then did they both find out that they were both average dancers, which surprised them both. It was a relatively slow song, so they were being careful of who they were dancing with. He couldn’t remember how they got in the position they did, but they were dancing in a circle, spinning slowly, and he was looking at her in the eyes. She was grinning, and seemingly leaning closer to him. He took a chance and sealed the space between them in a kiss. He panicked for a moment, but then he felt her kiss him back. He was ecstatic. He held her gently before he pulled away and looked at her. “Dork.” Emma’s smile hadn’t faded.

“Asshole.” Paul said and looked at her.

When they went home, and they were in their pyjamas, Paul looked over to her. “Did you mean to kiss me earlier?”

“I should be asking you that.” She smiled tiredly, her hair in a high ponytail. “Did you do it for a joke or…?”

“I wanted to do it.” He said. “And…I have for quite a while.”

“How long have you had a crush on me?”

“Well, it was…kinda the night I saw you in Brigadoon?”

She snorted with laughter. “Cliché sap.”

“Oh hush, I bet you weren’t any less romantic when you knew you had a crush on _me._ ”

“Actually…the day I realised I had a crush on you was when you started going on that rant about how there wasn’t a capital letter in the heading in your English lesson…over the phone?”

“Really?!” Paul laughed. She nodded.

“Yeah…it was…because then, I didn’t think ‘wow, he’s such a dweeb,’ I thought ‘oh my god, this is adorable,’ and I had to pause. That’s when I knew.”

“Well, I’m glad to know.” He smiled and looked at her. “And you’re my girlfriend now?”

“Paul Matthews, I’d be _honoured_ to be your girlfriend.” She said before she pulled the covers over her and turned her light off. “Night, Paul.”

“Goodnight, Emma. Rest well.”

“Unlikely.” Emma said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Things couldn’t have gotten better for the two. They both graduated with flying colours and worked towards their couriers. By the time Paul was twenty, he had a stable job at CCRP Technical, run by Ken Davidson. Bill, Ted and Charlotte were also working there. Alice, Bill’s kid, was getting bigger by the day, meaning he was the one to babysit her. Paul didn’t mind. He liked caring for Alice, and so did Emma. Emma didn’t have the same connection with Alice as Paul did, but they were all relatively close.

But Emma was quieter than ever before, and he could tell she was unhappy. He sat her down in their shared apartment one day and took her hands. “You wanna talk to me? You wanna tell me what’s going on?” He asked gently, tucking her hair behind her ears. She sighed and looked away.

“Paul, it’s nothing, I’m fine.”

“I’ve known you since we were 16, I’m pretty sure I can tell when you’re okay and when you’re not.” He said and looked at her. “Em, you’re getting quieter. You’re isolating yourself from everyone, from _me._ You said you’d go to the job interview you were offered, and you didn’t….why? Why don’t you wanna go outside with me anymore? No more dates, hardly any time between us. You just want to go to bed.” He explained gently. “I’m worried for you, and I just want to know what I can do to help you be happy again.”

“Paul I-“ she said and pulled her hands away. “You’ll be upset if I tell you.”

“No, I won’t.” He said gently. She bit her lip and looked up at him.

“I don’t want to stay in Hatchetfield anymore. I want to move out the town. I want to stick to my high school plan, to travel the world….but I don’t want to break up with you. I’m just nervous if I move away and you stay here, that long distance won’t work for us..”

He smiled and took her hands again. “Emma, darling, we’ve done long distance before, technically. When we could only communicate with each other over the phone for an hour every day? We couldn’t see each other in person, your parents wouldn’t let you.”

“It’s not the same.”

“No, it isn’t, you’re right.” He said and tilted his head to look at her. “But what I’m saying is that we got through a similar thing before. If you wanna go travel the world for a couple of months, do it.”

“You’ll be okay?” She asked and looked into his eyes.

“I will. But you’re unhappy in Hatchetfield. I can’t force you to stay.” He said. “This is your _dream,_ Em! Why are you holding back?”

“I’m gonna miss you…” She said as tears filled her eyes. He smiled gently and kissed her forehead as he pulled her in for a hug. She immediately hugged him back, burying her face in his shoulder.

“I’ll miss you too, but I’m always a phone call away.” He said. “Do you know where you wanna go?”

“I…I wanna go to Guatamala, it seems nice enough…” She sniffed as he ran his hands through her hair. “I’ve already done my studies on it…they’ve got nice plants in certain areas…”

“And that’s where you wanna go?” He asked her. He felt her nod. “Then I’ll help you pack, and we’ll get you to Guatamala as soon as possible.” He kissed her hair.

“Thank you, Paul.”

“Hey, I’ll do anything for you.” He said and pulled away. “Now let’s make your dreams come true.”

What was initially a trip that was supposed to last a few months lasted years. She found herself becoming so much happier with herself while away in Guatamala, and Paul saw her eyes spring back with energy in her eyes over call. She came back, occasionally, to celebrate Jane’s achievements. Paul went with her. There were weddings, baby showers, birthdays, and Emma came back for everyone. However, Emma’s 25th birthday was going to be extra special, but she didn’t know it yet.

Earlier on that week, he’d gone into a jewellery store with Charlotte, and she’d asked him why. Paul sighed and admitted he wanted to propose to Emma, but he had no idea what she’d like, or her ring size, or anything. Charlotte was the only one married out of the four friends. Bill had been married, but gotten divorced, and Ted hooked up with other guys and girls. Paul wanted to marry Emma, though. That’s all he wanted. They scoured the store for a perfect ring before they settled on one, which was a small silver ring with an emerald for the jewel. Paul payed the price, and the ring was his. He thanked Charlotte and they were on their way.

At the end of the week, Paul drove to meet Emma at the airport in Clivesdale. He waited until he saw the familiar figure come down the escalator. She looked around for him before he noticed the taller man in the crowd. She hauled her suitcase behind her and ran into his arms. He hugged her tightly and lifted her up, Emma letting go of her suitcase. He kissed her forehead before she buried into his neck. He lifted her suitcase off the ground and carried her out.

“I missed you.” She sighed as she buckled up in the car. “How long has it been since I got to hug you last?”

“Five months, dear.” Paul explained as he started the car.

“Jesus.” She sighed and leaned against the car door. “But! I turn 25 tomorrow!”

“Yes, you do!” He grinned as he drove.

“Ugh, I do _not_ miss this place.”

“But do you miss the people in it?”

“If you’re referring to yourself, Mr Matthews, I miss you so much. I’ve had about four dreams about you in the past week.” She said. “I’m just glad I’m coming back when I am.”

“Me too, honey. Me too.”

He drove her home, and they didn’t really do anything for the rest of the day, but when they woke up the next day, Emma was raring to go. She opened gifts from family and friends, and Paul, before he decided to take her to the park. It was their favourite place to go when they were in high school after Emma had moved in with Paul. They had many memories in that area. Paul had planned this day out specifically. On Emma’s 25th birthday, he’d propose to her without hesitation at the park. It was a warm day, so Emma was in one of her favourite floral dresses she wore in Guatamala, and Paul was in shorts and a T-shirt. Emma was leaning against his arm as they reached the spot by the lake. She looked around and smiled.

“Apart from you, this is the only thing I’ve missed about Hatchetfield.” She admitted.

“You mean the park?” He asked and she nodded.

“Yeah…there aren’t any coatimundis at this damn park.” She laughed gently. They took a seat on a bench and looked out to the water. Paul had the ring in his pocket and was growing more nervous, but Emma didn’t seem to notice. He turned to her after sitting together in silence.

“Hey, uh, Emma? There’s another gift you have yet to open.” He said.

“Huh?” She said and looked to him. He pulled the box out of his pocket. The ring box itself was empty, aside from a message that read _will you marry me?_ in it, and Paul had the ring lose in his pocket. He’d wrapped the box up to look like a smaller gift. He handed the box to her and watched her scramble to get it open as he moved to get on one knee. Her eyes were focused on the box. She flicked it open. “Will you…marry me?” She said slowly and looked down to Paul, who held the ring tightly between his fingers.

Paul took a breath and smiled. “Emma Perkins, the first time I heard about you was through Charlotte. I wasn’t looking forward to going on the trip, but she said ‘look out for the main lead girl, she could be your type’ or something similar. So, I did, and I was stunned by how your eyes glowed on that stage, how you bought a careless reputation the character, whether that was intentional or not. I hate musicals, and Brigadoon was the first one I ever saw, but I’d never change it for the world. When you came out and gave me your number while I waited for the bus, my heart stopped. My heart’s stopped a lot since you’ve been around. When you turned up in my living room, when you spent your first amount of wages on me for my birthday…I knew you were the one. A part of me loved you before I even knew what love was, and you make every day worth living. Yeah, it’s been difficult, not being able to wake up to you every morning, but I know you’re happier in Guatamala. So, Em, what do you say? Does Emma Matthews sound so bad?” He asked and looked up to see her smiling wide.

“Paul Matthews, of course I’m gonna marry you, dork.”

It was enough to get Paul off the ground. He sat back beside her on the bench and cupped her cheek, kissing her as he slid the ring on to her finger. She pulled back to admire it.

“Oh, Paul, you’re too good for me.”

“Unlikely.” He said and kissed her again. “Everyone deserves to be treated like a queen, you just a little bit more.”

* * *

They’d decided to have the wedding in Hatchetfield in the park, and to have the honeymoon in Guatamala. Emma was going to move back home a few weeks after the honeymoon. She needed to sell the house in Guatamala before she did. That was the first thing they decided.

They did most of the planning over video call. They shared ideas and such, sending each other inspiration. When Emma came back for her 27th birthday, she went wedding dress shopping with Jane and Charlotte. She didn’t want anything too extravagant, but also nothing too simple. Jane had had this beautiful lace floral dress when she’d gotten married, and Charlotte had had an ivory coloured one that was very simple, but it was what they’d both liked. Emma had no idea what she wanted, but she wanted something that would make her feel like herself instead of what other people wanted her to be.

They were in the store for a long while, and everyone was losing hope, including Emma, who had to have frequent comforting by her sister towards the end of it. Eventually, they found one and Emma’s heart soared. It was a white dress with lace on the bodice area in a floral design. It had short arms, and the skirt was made of satin. There was minimal jewelling to detail it, and it flowed beautifully. It was gorgeous. It was also in budget and the perfect size for Emma. She didn’t need to think twice. She payed for it that day.

As they got closer to the day, they booked the venue for the afterparty. They’d agreed on the colour scheme (blue and white,) and also arranged bridesmaids and groomsmen. Paul’s best man was going to be Bill, and Emma’s maid of honour would be Jane. Charlotte and some other friends from Guatamala would be bridesmaids. Everything was perfect.

The day eventually came around and Paul was really nervous. Bill and Ted were having to reassure him everything would go to plan as his anxiety spiked. Guests started filling up the seats. It seemed like forever until the music started. His eyes were fixed on Emma when he saw her. She was gorgeous. She’d decided against a veil because ‘Paul, I’m like 5” tall, I will trip over it’ so she’d gone for a more simplistic flower tiara type headband instead. She looked beautiful. She took his hands when she was at the front and he peered into her eyes. He smiled. He was the first one to cry. Ted laughed at him, and Charlotte punched him. It seemed like they’d waited forever, but they sealed their vows with a kiss, and Emma Perkins became Emma Matthews.

That night, they’d had a few drinks, but he still knew their plan. He helped her to bed and carefully helped her out of her wedding dress, hanging it up and she was eager to get him out of his. “Emma, wait, you’re drunk.” He laughed.

“Paul can we-“ she was cut off by a hiccup as she unbuttoned his suit jacket. “Can we have a baby?” She asked and looked at him.

“You’re very certainly drunk, Emma.”

“I wan’ a baby…”

“We’ll talk about it when you’re sober.” He said simply before he returned to placing gentle kisses on her hair.

“I’ll never be sober again!” She declared and flopped on to the bed, similar to how she used to do in high school. He smiled and sat her up, pulling her into a hug.

“Honey, that’s extremely unlikely.”

“I love you Paul!” She said and buried into him.

“I love you too, Emma.”

* * *

It had been a little while before they’d bought up kids again, but when they did, Emma was the one to suggest it. Paul had smiled and kissed her hair and said they’d try for one. They were ready to take that next step in their relationship.

With every test came a single line. It was heart-breaking. Paul spent a lot of his time after working comforting Emma, with the reassurance they’d get there in the end. Emma was beginning to lose hope, and he saw the same girl who was trapped in Hatchetfield in her eyes. She was getting lonely. He turned to her. “We’ll try a final time, and if it doesn’t work, we’ll go to the doctors okay?”

“Okay…” She mumbled and leaned against him.

It may have been coincidence, but in the November of 2016, there was a double line on the test. Emma ran out the room and into the bedroom where Paul was getting changed for work. She pushed the test into his hand and looked at him, shaking. Paul’s eyes looked to the screen and his eyes lit up. “Emma it’s-“

“It worked! Paul, it worked! We’re going to have a baby!” She squealed. In excitement, Paul lifted her up and spun her around before he pulled her into a kiss. “We’re finally gonna have a baby! It worked!” She repeated as she buried into his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“It did!” He said and looked at her. He kissed her forehead. “We did it.”

They booked a doctor’s appointment immediately after. They were both excited to share the news. Paul’s coworkers and boss were all very supportive of him, as were Emma’s. They dove into making the baby’s bedroom, ensuring everything was perfect.

They found out they were having a little girl. Paul was overjoyed. He looked to Emma and took her hands. “A baby girl, huh. _Our_ baby girl.” He said, letting the thought settle.

She nodded and placed a hand on her small bump. “That’s right, honey, she’s in there.” She smiled. “And she’s healthy.”

“She sure is.” Paul said as he started the car and drove back to their apartment.

They took it slow for the next few months, touching up on their baby’s room and figuring out how they’d make everything right. However, though they took things slowly, time sped up, and in July of 2017, Paul and Emma’s daughter was born happy and healthy. Paul sat beside Emma on the bed as she held her daughter. The tiny new-born gripped Paul’s finger as she kept a hold of Emma. Emma looked up to her husband. “Little Robin.” She said, in a gentle whisper. Paul nodded and stroked Emma’s hair.

“Robin Jane Matthews.” He repeated their daughter’s name as he looked down to her. “She’s gorgeous, Emma.”

“She sure is.”

“She gets it from her mama.”

“Hush, you sap.” Emma smiled and stroked Robin’s head.

* * *

Over the course of the next year, they were able to watch their daughter grow up. She was an early learner, saying her first word of ‘mama!’ at a very early stage. She took her first steps towards Emma and was overall a mama’s girl. Paul didn’t mind. He adored his two girls, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

A few days before Christmas at the end of 2017, Emma’s sister and her family got in a car crash, resulting in the death of Jane Houston, leaving Tim and Tom behind. Jane had met Robin and had adored her. Emma was broken when she received the news. She didn’t go to the funeral. She couldn’t bare to go. She’d always hated funerals, Paul remembered, but this one was different, and it was the bad kind of different as well. She stayed at home, curled up beside Paul, holding Robin to her chest as a way to ground herself that _she_ was okay. Tom and Tim came over after the funeral, and they had a cup of coffee, making small talk. They didn’t stay for long, and Emma couldn’t blame them that they hadn’t. She put Robin to bed and curled up alone until Paul got there. Neither of them knew how they’d haul themselves out of this dark hole Emma seemed to get trapped in.

And when things appeared to get better, they got worse. A week after Robin’s first birthday, both Paul and Emma had to work a shift, and they couldn’t bring the one year old to work anymore. That meant Paul’s parents had to pick her up and take her back to their Clivesdale home. He kissed her goodbye as usual and headed to his office job while she headed to the coffee store.

Not even an hour into her shift, and Paul came in distressed. He grabbed her hands and pulled her from out from behind the counter. “Emma, they’re singing and dancing like…a musical.” He said, disgusted. She sighed.

“Dear, are you sure it wasn’t just a flash mob?!”

“No! It wasn’t! And my boss, he was talking- _singing_ to me about his wife and how he wanted her to choke him while he je-“

“Emma! Tip!” Her boss and co-worker sang causing Emma to break free.

“Enjoy the show, Paul!” Emma called as she got in position, completing the tip song and dance, but Nora and Zoey continued the routine. It couldn’t be staged, as Emma didn’t know it. She declared she quit on the spot, until the other two girls spoke in unison, saying they’d put something in the coffee. She ran over to the coffee jug and pulled out some blue slime. They started dancing toward her as everyone else in the store pointed at both Paul and Emma. He told her to run. He pushed her out the store and ran behind her, guiding her to safety.

They found Ted, Bill and Charlotte behind trash cans, where Ted was telling them to “shut the fuck up.” There wasn’t much time for explanation before Sam, Charlotte’s husband, came around with three of his teammates. They were all singing, the three of them, and Paul and Emma got split up again. He wanted to protect her, and he couldn’t as they were being pulled apart. Ted thought fast and hit Sam over the head with a trash can lid, exposing his blue brain. It was Emma to tell them to go to Hidgens’ place, so they did.

They tied Sam up to a chair, and Hidgens stood in front of Emma, directing a gun at Paul. This was the third time him and Emma had been separated, and he was getting frustrated. He asked for drink, and Hidgens took them down. He felt too sick to drink, and so did Emma. “Fuck, Paul, what if we don’t get out?” She asked and looked at him.

“Honey, don’t speak like that.” He said and put a hand on her shoulder. “We will!”

“What if we never get to see Robin again? What if she has to grow up without parents?!” She said, beginning to panic. He held her close and kissed her hair. Their momentary peace didn’t last long as Charlotte came down, her guts exposed and _blue_ followed by Sam, who had supposedly killed her. They were going to kill Ted when Hidgens shot them both. One thing happened after another, and soon Paul was leaving to rescue Alice. He’d left Emma alone to play hero, which he was already regretting. He almost died.

He had no idea Emma had been tied up. He had no idea Hidgens was about to kill her.

No, instead, he was sitting with General John McNamara, a member of the United States Military, a younger agent standing watch at the door. He explained the situation, and also said that Paul should be dead. He said that there was a helicopter touching down at 11 PM. He asked about Emma. “Who’s Emma, Paul?” McNamara sighed.

“She’s my wife, and we have a one-year old daughter I’d appreciate getting home to tonight.” Paul stood his ground, only to have a gun pointed at him.

“I’m authorising you to use my firearm.” He explained and handed it to Paul. “Rescue Emma and get to that chopper.”

“Oh-General McNamara!” He said, causing the General to stop. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me until we’re in Clivesdale sharing a cup of coffee. Do you like coffee, son?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you like musicals?”

“No, sir.”

He watched McNamara salute. “Now that’s a goddamn red blooded American.” He smiled. “I’ll see you on that chopper! Ben, get the door!” He shouted to the younger agent. Paul got up and ran.

He ran back to Hidgens’ bunker to see Ted praying to God. “It’s okay, guys, I’m here!” He said and rushed forward to uncuff them. Emma looked at Paul.

“You’re okay…” She said in disbelief. “And where’s your jacket? And why do you have a gun?”

“Fuck the jacket, it’s a long story. There’s a helicopter touching down in Oakley in an hour. We gotta go.” Emma nodded, as did Ted, and they fled the scene, unaware of Hidgens’ brutal death that happened seconds after they’d exited.

When Paul got captured by Greg, Emma felt her heart drop. She punched Ted in the face when they left the bunker before he had a chance to run, yet Ted still ran. Emma grabbed Paul’s gun and shot the infected man, watching him fall. She grabbed Paul’s hand and ran to Oakley Park, only to see McNamara, the younger agent, the rest of McNamara’s team _and_ Ted to be following some distorted choreography. They dodged the agents and miraculously made it on to the helicopter, but only after Emma shot McNamara in the shoulder.

They thought they were safe, but they weren’t. Paul had made sure they were both clipped in to ensure maximum security, but their fears didn’t end there. _Zoey,_ Emma’s infected boss, was the one to be driving the helicopter. Emma shook her head and unbuckled her seatbelt, shooting Zoey in the head without hesitation, the bullet piercing the helmet, which appeared to be made of a cheap material. She pushed Zoey aside as the helicopter began to drop before she took control of the vehicle and kept it in the sky. “When the fuck did you learn to drive a helicopter?!” Paul shouted at her from the backseat. Emma buckled back in and looked at him.

“A while ago, long story, Guatamala was wild.” She said, before focusing on the skies.

They touched down on a helipad, where they were greeted by more members of PEIP. One of them explained the situation. Everyone remaining in Hatchetfield had been infected, aside from six people named Lex Foster, Hannah Foster, Ethan Green, Becky Barnes, and Tim and Tom Houston. Emma’s heart soared when she heard Tom’s name. They were guided to the room where they could relocate with the others. Tim jumped up when he saw his aunt and hugged her tightly. Paul looked to Tom and nodded, but Tom was concerned.

“Where’s Robin?!” He asked.

“She’s with my parents, they live here in Clivesdale. She’s okay.” Paul explained. “And do you guys know each other? Or is this just pure coincidence?”

Emma pulled away from the hug and looked to Paul. “Tom used to date Becky in high school, Lex is basically Tom’s kid, Hannah is Lex’s little sister and Ethan is Lex’s girlfriend.” She nodded over to Lex, who nodded back. She gripped Paul’s hand. “Paul…we got out of there, and we are _never_ going back.”

“It’s unlikely I’d ever consider it.” He said and looked at her, hugging her tightly. They were okay.

Finally, they were okay.


End file.
